The field of network security has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, a cloud network can provide a medium for exchanging data between different devices connected to different computer networks. While the use of a network has transformed business and personal communications, it has also been used as a vehicle for malicious operators to gain unauthorized access to computers and computer networks and for intentional or inadvertent disclosure of sensitive information.
In a cloud computing system, confidential information is stored, transmitted, and used by many different information processing systems. Techniques have been developed to provide for the secure handling and storing of confidential information. These techniques include various approaches to creating and maintaining a secured, protected, or isolated partition or environment within an information processing system. However, some of these techniques do not address the issue of a secure domain manager. What is needed is system that can secure a domain manager.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.